Forever Bending
by MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses
Summary: Jess comes back from her summer holidays, to find out that shes getting her marriage arranged. Still in love with Joe, she'll need all the help she can get to prove to her parents that goreh boys are perfectly fine son-in-laws. 2nd chap is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Bend It Like Beckham fic. Usually, I write for Teen Titans, but I love this movie! Its so good! So if you put me on your Author Alert list for Year 2419, and this comes up in your inbox, I recommend watching it. Great movie!

Anyways, so sorry if its not British. I tried but I'm American.

Enjoy!

Oh p.s- I love the canon pairing Joe/Jess. Sorry if you don't! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Ms. Gurinder Chadha.

* * *

It's been four years.

Four years from when they had their first kiss.

So many feelings were poured into it.

Love, lust, passion, anger, sadness, fear, happiness, joy, (too name a few).

Yet, now? Well how was she supposed to know? Coming back from Uni, to find out her marriage was being arranged.

Yep. Her parents- well mom- had done the ultimate.

Jessminder Kaur Bhamra was getting married.

To a guy she didn't even know.

So that's why she was in the pub, waiting for the love of her life to come out and greet her with a long passionate kiss and spin her in his arms like he was seeing for the first time in his life.

Usually, she was pretty cynical. Hated it when Jules boyfriend, James, yes James, came over to their dorm and pretty much made out with Jess' best friend on the couch.

But today, she was in the mood for the dramatic swoon-and-smooch.

Smiling, Jess looked down at her drink and traced her finger around the ring on the top.

She'd filled out the last few years. Instead of being a size 26A she was know a 36B. Her hips had widened to give her the perfect hourglass shape. Plus, she started to wear makeup, styled her hair, and wore prettier clothes.

True! Jess, sporty girl _Jess_, had done these things. She didn't add makeup often, but in some cases she would add a little eyeliner here, blush there. She styled her hair, got bangs cut, giving her a sexy-edgy look. Finally her clothes! Jess began to wear more stylish-yet athletic- looking clothes. So now Jess had become the perfect Indian ladki.

Well, somewhat perfect. Jess still was a footballer and currently, this summer, was planning to go back to the Harriers, except no pay, since she _was_ still in college.

Ah, doctors. What are you going to do with them?

Anyways, our main girl began to sigh, recalling the memory of their breakup two years back.

_It was a cold December day. Jess watched the snow fall on the football pitch, slowly getting higher with each snowflake. Jess stuck out her tongue to catch them in her mouth, happily sighing when they melted in her mouth._

"_Hi," a soft voice whispered in her ear. She shivered at the touch of the warm lips pressing on the side of her neck._

"_Hi to you, too," she murmured back. Jess' lips turned downwards, "Joe we need to talk."_

"_Okay. Did you know that the Harriers are going to need a captain? I was thinking you and Jules could-" Joe rambled._

"_No. Joe. We need to talk about us…" Jess continued looking out into the snow again._

"_Us?" He began nervously, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean we need to talk about our relationship…" she looked down._

"_Why? I thought we were handling this okay. I mean, really Jess, we're doing fine. Right? I mean, come on, I love you!" he exclaimed, his Irish lilt exaggerating his point._

"_I love you too, but I can't help but feel maybe we're doing this wrong," she turned around so he could see her face._

"_Joe you're 24. I'm 20. I'm still in college. A college in AMERICA. I need to be able to come back to Hounslow and not feel guilty that I'm leaving you. I miss you so much some days that I just want to abandon everything and run to you. But I can't, and I feel scared that I will," she dropped her head, feeling tears began to drip down her face. She wiped her eyes furiously. She looked at Joe, who was biting his lip sadly. He looked so handsome in his blue skinny denim jeans, white tennys, and black Calvin Klein._

"_You're right Jess, I miss you too, so much, but I can't leave my life," they both stood still for a few minutes._

_She was the first to break the silence, "So where does that leave us?"_

_After their last day together as a couple, she walked off heartbroken into the snow, going home._

Jess wiped her eyes again. She wished that she hadn't broken the relationship. Who knows? She might have been married to him by now, instead of getting married to some random Sikh.

She noticed her hands were slightly black so she walked to the bathroom to redo her makeup.

When she came back, she went to her seat and noticed Biji's pervert-of-a-grandson was here. Scared beyond belief, she jumped off her seat and ran and sat right in front of the pub owner.

"What would you like?" she noticed an Irish accent. No. It couldn't be him. She shook her head. Maybe she was imagining things. She hoped so. She raised her head and gasped silently.

"Joe…"

"Jess?"

* * *

Sorry if its bad!

Review!

Mia


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be funny. I hope it is cuz it would have been ready a LOT sooner if I had just made it sappy.

Thanks to DickKoriGrayson and pinkie65 for reviewing my story. Also thanks to all the people who put me on Story Alert or fav'ed this.

^_^

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bend It Like Beckham. If I did I would make the sequel which was originally planned.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

"Joe…"

"Jess?" he looked at her. No, it couldn't be Jess, but this woman in front of him seemed like her. So many differences, like her hair which usually was unruly but now cut to accentuate her face. Her dark honey eyes were brightened by her silver eye shadow. Her clothes! Jess would never wear something so revealing anywhere, even to a bar.

Yet there were similarities, like how she would clench her fingers when she looked at him, when she would shift under his gaze, and when her forehead would scrunch a little in nervousness.

"Joe? Are you alright?" she asked concerned. He shook his head.

"Jess?" he repeated again. She nodded, hesitantly, unsure of his reaction.

He stuttered, "W-w-wow. You l-look g-great."

She blushed, "Thanks. Two years does do that to a person."

He chuckled, "It does. Wow. Two years, huh? It's really been that long since we last saw one another?"

"Yeah. Last year, I went to India and I didn't leave the U.S for the other breaks," she laughed with him.

"Right. Your sister told me," he said. They were silent for a moment, "So have you been?"

"I've been alright," she lied. In truth she was so devastated in what happened that she had had to bury herself in her work and soccer, "You?"

"I've been good too. How's California?" he replied smoothly. Her heart dropped. He didn't miss her. He didn't miss them. She sighed, he probably had had so many girlfriends already.

"It's great. Actually Santa Clara got first in the nation this year. Jules and I might get the captains position next year, too," she responded.

"That's great! How is Ms. Paxton doing anyways?" he asked. Jules and he were good friends.

"You mean soon-to-be Mrs. Stanley," she smirked as his mouth dropped open.

"Wh-what?! She's getting married. To who? When did it happen?" he blurted.

"The lucky guy is James, her sophomore sweetheart. He proposed on their anniversary," she smiled wistfully, thinking of how jealous she was that it had happened to Jules and not her.

"Oh…" he trailed off.

"Yep. So how are the Harriers doing?" she questioned.

"Great actually. We won the Gery's last year, something someone here couldn't do, could we?" he flashed her a smug smile. They continued to catch up and drink.

She laughed at one of his weird jokes. She was really enjoying this, what they were doing. She didn't know what to call it, but it was nice _until_ she, or the alcohol, Joe really couldn't tell, said,

"I missed you Joe. All the time. Jules literally had to pull me out of our dorm for me to come to the club."

He stood shock still, "What?"

"It's true," she had a swig of the third pint he had placed in front of her, "I mean I literally had no social life."

He looked at her, wondering how long she had been at the pub.

"Anyways, I still had a few boyfriends. Never too serious, just the occasional date. Did you know that Jules had to hire a date for me because nobody wanted to go out with the loner of the class," she laughed.

Joe started to get worried. He went to his boss and asked if he could get out early on his shift. He got a 'Yeah, you need a break anyways' and left with the very tipsy Jess at his side.

They walked, well he did, since in her state she was tripping along the empty sidewalks.

Joe began to brood. Jess _had_ missed him. Here he was moving along with life, and she comes crashing back into it, obstructing a path with _'I really missed you'_s and _'I literally had no social life'_. "I mean really", he thought, "How are we supposed to go on with our lives when something always brings up the past?"

As he brooded, rain began to drizzle on them.

"Dammit," he noticed Jess was way ahead of him and spinning in the rain arms wide open. He looked at her shirt, which was beginning to get drenched and clung to her newly developed curves. His mouth dropped open as looked at her with awe.

He blinked a few times, and flushed. No, he wasn't supposed to think like this. His face reddened with embarrassment, he called out to Jess sternly, "Oi! Jess! We got to get out of this rain!"

She looked at him in disapproval, "Uh-uh! Lighten up, Coach! Come on! Dance!"

He rose an eyebrow. "Wow, she really is drunk," he thought "Sober Jess would never _dance_ in the rain."

He chuckled and then stiffened again, "Come on Jess! Really! We gotta go!"

She pouted,"No!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to get her to his flat? He hissed for a second, slowly releasing his breath.

He came up with an idea, "Jess, love. How about instead of being cold in the rain, we go to my house, and then dance."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

He sighed, "Yes, really. Come on we better go home."

She walked towards him and smirked, "Wow Joe. I really never thought you were a dancer. Maybe I can get a little sample of your _abilities."_

He stood frozen, and watched as she strutted off, hips swaying.

_-----~~JJJJ~~-----_

"Thanks Pinky. Right. Pick her up at 'round 9 o'clock. Yeah. It was pretty funny..." words floated into the room.

Jess groaned. She felt her head spin. Propping herself on her elbows, she looked at her surroundings. It was dark, and she noticed that she was in a light brown room.

Pressing her hand to her forehead, she got up slowly and walked carefully out of the room.

She was in a light tan flat. It was definitely a guy's. She walked around and felt a rush of familiarity. She stumbled.

"Wait a sec, okay?" she heard a man say, "Jess..."

She turned around face-to-face with Joe. She gaped. He was only clad in a pair of shorts. She lost her balance for a second. She felt him steady her.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. Her eyes snapped up to meet his concerned gray-blues.

"Huh?" she replied stupidly. She pulled herself together and instead, said, "What happened?"

He smirked at her, "You got drunk, so I brought you home."

She narrowed her eyes. Jess really didn't like the smirk on his face.

He watched as her eyes grew huge, and laughed.

"What did I do?!" she asked frightened at the prospects.

"Well let's say that you wanted a taste of my _abilities," _he continued wickedly and laughed.

"Your _abilities_?!" she stuttered.

She flushed red with embarrassment. She covered her face with her hands and looked down, "I am so sorry."

He instantly sobered up, and pulled her hands from her face and grasped them. He leaned forward to be eye level with her, "It's alright. Don't worry I would probably do something like that anyways."

She half smiled remembering the time he _had_ been.

"Yeah, you did. Remember? You, me, and Jules went out during my first semester and you got into a bar fight with a man just because he called me hot," she laughed at Joe's scowling face.

"Well, it was only because you were my girlfriend!" he said unashamedly.

"Right, and you knocked the living daylights out of him because of it," she laughed hard.

He looked dangerously at her. She stopped instantly and looked at him with wide eyes. He stepped forward, while she strode backwards.

"What are you doing?" she said as he stalked towards her.

"Nothing," he said with an evil grin.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me," she continued backwards until she hit the wall behind her.

"Well, you're right to believe that," he smirked as he launched his tickle attack on her. She squealed and tried to move around him but she couldn't as he knew her every move.

As he continued tickling her, she dodged laughing all the while, with tears streaming down her face.

She finally managed to get away from Joe, but with the latter hot at her heels.

She knew all the nooks and crannies of his flat from their previous relationship, so of course she remembered that his room was on the right,but she didn't know why she led them there.

Jess lost her footing, and stumbled backwards, again. Joe tried to get her footing correct but landed on top of her, pushing the air out of her lungs.

They laughed, until they noticed their position on the bed.

He had propped himself on his elbows and was now looking down into the soulful chocolate eyes of his counterpart. She looked back into his cloudy blues and saw him lean towards her before she closed her eyes.

At that moment, both Jessminder Kaur Bhamra and Joseph Aden O'Sullivan had figured out one thing.

They were still in love.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I expect many reviews (wishful thinking)

Expect a chapter by Saturday. Maybe not.

^_^

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Mia


	3. AN

**Hey guys!**

**Ok so I know its been awfully long since i've been on ff and i'm really truly sorry. **

**Really.**

**The reason is that i started failing my classes because of ff so my parents kinda took that right away from me. *Sigh* Anyways I haven't been able to update anything and I would have worked on it EXCEPT ff deleted my almost finished chapter of 2419 and forever bending. Ugh i forgot to save them...**

**So anyways i know my lame excuse isn't gonna work but i promise there'll be something coming soon enough.**

**Ugh, I'm a fail.**

**Anyways this is about it, and i really want to apologize again.**

**Mia**

**P.S------OOH! Forgot to tell you! Guess what?! Actually don't! My teachers think I can be valedictorian! YAY! And all my grades are A's, A-'s, and B+'s!**

**WOOT!**

**So ya....**

**Alright g2g finish hw :(**

**bye!**

**Mia**


End file.
